Interviews
by Mackensy
Summary: Et si la section Harry Potter avait des choses à nous dire. J'ai interviewé certains et croyez-moi, ils sont remontés et ont envie de s'expliquer. Avec qui? Mais avec vous pardi. Auteurs, lecteurs, entrez et venez les écouter, c'est le moins qui vous puissiez faire. A venir: Monsieur Reviewer anonyme, Monsieur Résumé, Harry Potter, Severus Rogue, Lord Voldemort et bien d'autres.
1. Revieweur anonyme

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Bonjour, cette fic est en réalité un petit délire à prendre au Xième degré. **  
**

* * *

J'ai décidé d'interviewer des éléments fards de la section. A chaque chapitre, je recevrais un personnage, un lieu, un objet, qui nous parlera franchement.

Mon premier invité est un élément important, nous l'aimons et parfois nous le détestons, j'ai nommé le reviewer anonyme.

- Reviewer anonyme, bonjour.

- Bonjour ou pas…

- On vous voit un peu partout mais on ne vous connait pas vraiment. Parlez-nous un peu de vous.

- Et bien, je suis une personne lambda, je vais à l'école, je travaille.

- Vous allez à l'école et vous travaillez, vous êtes courageux.

- Non, c'est une façon de dire que je suis une personne représentant un groupe tout en dissociant les individus entre eux. Compris?

- Euh,… non.

- On n'est pas sauvé. J'aurai mieux fait de ne pas commenter.

- Vu que vous abordez le sujet, pourquoi commenter et pourquoi le faire en anonyme? La popularité? La timidité? La peur d'être retrouvé, tué, assassiné, noyé, broyé, mangé,…?

- La plupart du temps, nous ne voyons pas l'intérêt de s'inscrire vu que nous n'allons pas écrire de fanfiction. Et vu que nous pouvons le faire sans inscription cela nous parait plus simple. Surtout que le site est en anglais.

- Il est vrai que la compréhension au début est un peu difficile mais il y a un site qui peut répondre à beaucoup de questions qu'un auteur ou un reviewer peut se poser ( .fr) (. Et l'avantage principal est de pouvoir mettre les fanfictions ou l'auteur en favoris et d'être alerter quand il poste un nouveau chapitre. Et puis cela permet aussi à l'auteur de vous répondre si vous avez une question car écrire les réponses dans la fic est interdit. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, je me trompe?

- Non, il y a ceux effectivement qui préfèrent se cacher.

- Mais pourquoi? Peur de la mafia des auteurs? Des tueurs à gage?

- Certains par peur que la critique soit mal prise.

- Pourtant une critique bien formuler vaut autant qu'une critique positive. Mais vous voulez parler du côté obscur de la critique…

- Les critiques nous sont souvent associés et les avis positifs sont clairement la spécialité de mon frère, le Reviewer Connecté. La raison est que certains préfères garder l'anonymat par peur de vengeance.

- Vengeance à ce point? Menace et tout le tralalala?

- Et oui…. Mais je dois l'avouer elles sont parfois justifier… Un "c'est null, n'écrit plus, va te pendre", peut réclamer vengeance. Vous, auteurs, avez envie de savoir si celui qui formule cette critique vaut mieux que nous en allant voir si elle-même écrit. En anonyme, cela est impossible.

- Pas de trace… Mais personnellement je n'aurai pas prit cette critique au sérieux et je pense que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

- Je le pense aussi mais croyez-moi, nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça. Nous avons un bon fond. Et si nous laissons un commentaire c'est que vous nous avons été attiré par un résumé alléchant.

- Monsieur Résumé que nous recevrons la prochaine fois, préparez vos mouchoirs, il en a gros sur le cœur. Reviewer anonyme, merci et restez un peu.

- Merci à vous.


	2. Monsieur Résumé

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

* * *

Je préviens que je ne suis pas une experte, que ce n'est pas pour me moquer. Juste que ça fait déjà quelques années que je suis sur ce site et que j'ai relevé des trucs marrants et certaines anecdotes proviennent de mes fics donc mea culpa les amis.**  
**

* * *

Monsieur Résumé est souvent considéré comme inutile, à tord bien entendu. Il a pourtant des choses à nous dire.

- Effectivement, j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire et pourtant on ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. 383 caractères, vous rendez-vous compte, c'est peu pour s'exprimer.

- C'est parfois suffisant.

- On me fait taire vous dis-je. Et comble de l'horreur, certains auteurs arrivent à gâcher ce précieux espace. Je suis là pour inviter, séduire, charmer les lecteurs, non pas pour inviter quelqu'un à boire un coup. J'ai mon copain le Titre pour ça.

- Vous êtes un incompris en sommes.

- Comprenez-moi, je suis comme Voldemort habillé avec les vêtements de Dumbledore. Comment pourrait-il faire son boulot de grand méchant? Et là, on m'empêche d'être un bon vendeur. Je déprime.

- Certains auteurs vous aident quand même.

- Oui avec certains, Titre ébloui, les attire et moi je n'ai plus qu'à les séduire comme Kaa.

- Mais alors pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous discrédite le plus?

- Lisez ceci: "Je suis nulle pour les résumés mais venez voir à l'intérieur, c'est génial". Ceci ne vend pas la fic. Autant dire "je n'ai pas d'idée pour un résumé alors comment pourrais-je en avoir pour toute une fic". Cela sent la fic abandonnée à plein nez.

- Peut-être sont-ils seulement restreints par le nombre de caractère, vous l'avez admis vous-même.

- Alors énoncé deux, trois faits et précisez qu'un résumé plus conséquent est présent au premier chapitre. C'est une question de confiance, que le lecteur sache par où se dirige l'auteur.

- Même si la fic n'est pas encore complètement écrite?

- Il doit quand même avoir un fil conducteur. Sinon ça sent la fic qui va partir dans tout les sens et avoir une fin bâclée; si fin il y a.

- Pour un résumé vous en avez du nez. Mais alors selon vous quelles informations pensez-vous être indispensables ou au contraire inutiles?

- Trop d'informations, tue l'information. Mieux vaut les mettre en premier chapitre que gâcher mon talent d'attraction avec des banalités. Cependant dans les informations utiles on retrouve: qu'une Beta corrige le texte, que c'est une traduction, que c'est une suite, le rythme de poste, les couples parfois,…

- Et les choses à éviter?

- Précisé que c'est une première fic, la longueur des chapitres, le fait qu'on poste aléatoirement,…

- D'accord et qu'est-ce que vous ne supporter pas du tout?

- Le langage sms, je voudrai m'auto-supprimer quand je vois qu'on me défigure à coup de raccourci pas joli.

- Mais c'est que le manque de place ….

- Le manque de place n'excuse pas tout. Le langage sms est une hérésie, une insulte à la Langue Française. Et puis comment voulez-vous charmer en écrivant en sms, c'est impossible.

- Je vous l'accorde.

- Je ne demande qu'à me montrer sous mon meilleur jour, nous formons un bon duo avec Titre.

- J'espère que votre déprime ne sera que passagère. Je n'ai plus de questions, nous allons donc vous laisser en remerciant les gens de nous avoir accompagnés. Et la prochaine fois, nous recevrons le Survivant², j'ai nommé Harry Potter.


	3. Harry Potter

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

* * *

**Bonjour, un nouveau chapitre, pour l'instant je reste à un chapitre par jour tant que l'inspiration est là. Je répète, je ne me moque pas. Et si vous avez des idées pour la suite, des choses que j'aurai oublié n'hésiter pas à laisser un petit commentaire. Merci pour les commentaires  
**

* * *

- Aujourd'hui nous recevons le grand, l'unique, le fantastique, le survivant, j'ai nommé Harry Potter.

- Harry, je suis juste Harry.

- Bon juste Harry, moi, moi et mes centaines de lecteurs voulons tout savoir sur ce qui se cache derrière cette coiffure désordonnée.

- Belle imitation de Skeeter sauf que tu n'as pas cent lecteurs.

- Whaou pas d'insulte, c'était juste pour te taquiner.

- Oui j'ai remarqué que vous les prétendus auteurs vous aimez bien, nous "taquiner".

- C'est marrant, ça passe le temps, enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment méchant.

- Dans la majorité des fics, je me fais battre, violé, séquestré, humilié.

- On aime bien te voir souffrir, c'est un fait. Mais on te met souvent en couple pour te remonter le moral.

- Oui parlons-en, je ne suis pas gay. Je me marie avec Ginny, mon amour de jeunesse.

- Les gens n'aiment plus les amours de jeunesse qui durent, c'est fini. Et mélanger au fait que nous sommes une majorité de filles qui fantasmons sur les gays et bien voilà.

- Admettons, je suis gay.

- Ah….

- Je dis admettons mais pourquoi avec Malfoy, on se déteste depuis la première fois où l'on c'est vu.

- L'amour, la haine des sentiments proches. L'amour conduit à la haine et la haine à l'amour.

- Et avec Rogue, bordel, il pourrait être mon père.

- Ah….

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il soit mon père parce qu'à chaque fois que vous me mettez avec lui, il devient subitement gentil et moi encore plus benêt. Je suis un Gryffondor si vous m'enlevez ça qui suis-je?

- Une fille.

- M'en parlez pas, dans les histoires où je deviens une fille, je trouve ça normal. Mais non ce n'est pas normal et ça devrait me perturber un tout petit peu de devoir pisser assis.

- Donc pas de Snarry, pas de Drarry et Voldemort alors?

- Sérieusement, je voudrais coucher avec le mec qui a tué mes parents? Celui qui a fait de ma vie un enfer? Et est-ce que vous avez vu sa tête?

- Nous savons très bien arranger ce genre de problème.

- Oui, Rogue à les cheveux propres et est un vampire, quant à Voldemort, il rajeunit et devient beau. Mais lui, il pourrait être carrément mon grand-père.

- Ça dérange pas Bella.

- Son problème mais mon problème est que vous me changer complètement. Je deviens une petite chose fragile.

- Mais si mignonne

- Avec des cheveux longs et une allure de fille. Ou alors un être surpuissant qui peut faire tout ce qu'il veut, contrôle sa magie à 5 ans et est plus malin qu'Einstein. Et si je tombe enceint, car oui miracle de la magie, je peux tomber enceint et mes enfants seront surpuissant et souvent seront des jumeaux, voir triplés, quadruplés,…. Ne parlons pas du fait que si je suis un animagus, je peux avoir plusieurs formes, c'est dingue mais vrai. Aussi dingue que j'aurai dans 90 % des cas un serpent comme animal de compagnie.

- Bon d'accord, on voit grand mais parfois on laisse vos parents vivres.

- Super, la moitié du temps quand vous les laissez vivre, j'ai un jumeau que mes parents croient être le vrai survivant alors que c'est moi et il m'abandonne.

- Nous en parlerons dans un futur proche avec vos parents mais sinon on vous a déjà fait adopté.

- Par Rogue ou les Malfoy la plupart du temps et je change mon apparence et je deviens encore plus androgyne et on m'appelle Gabriel dans 80% des cas et je m'y fais très vite. Essayer un peu de changer de nom pour voir si c'est si simple. Non, cela n'est pas simple et j'aurai peut-être voulu garder le seul truc que mes parents m'ont donné: mon nom.

- Donc vous n'aimez pas nos fics, j'en suis attristée.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Rowling m'a fait vivre un enfer et pourtant je ne la déteste pas. Ce que je n'aime pas c'est le manque de finesse. Je passe du: je déteste Malfoy à sortons ensemble. Ou encore: Rogue me déteste parce que mon père lui a fait vivre un réel enfer à je t'aime mon fils. Je passe du courageux Gryffondor qui a affronté un dragon à une pauvre petite chose qui a besoin de gardes du corps. Bref plus de cohérence ne ferrait pas de mal.

- Et Lucius?

- Quoi Lucius? Tu ne vas pas revenir avec les couples quand même.

- Un treesome Lucius/Drago/toi.

- Mais où avez-vous vu qu'on pouvait former un couple à trois? Et c'est son père, ça vous choque pas, même légèrement.

- Ça met du piment alors qu'avec Ginny, c'est plat. En plus on invente une règle de magie qui fait que Lucius et Drago sont des Veelas et que tu es leur compagnons et paf! Ça passe.

- J'ai trouvé vous êtes une secte de folles, de psychopathes, Voldemort devrait vous recruter.

- Il recrute? Tu as son numéro.

- Cinglée.

- Bref c'est sur le départ de notre ami que nous clôturons cette rencontre et le prochain invité sera Ron Weasley, à vos claviers si vous avez des idées à me proposer.


	4. Ron Weasley

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Merci pour les commentaires  
**

* * *

- Après un copieux déjeuner nous retrouver le dernier fils de la famille Weasley, j'ai nommé Ronald.

- Non mais là, ça commence à bien faire. J'aime bien manger certes mais je ne pense pas qu'à ça. Et je ne suis pas non plus un porc quand je mange.

- Mais bien sûr et vous pensez à quoi d'autres alors? A trahir votre meilleur ami, celui avec qui vous vous êtes entendu depuis que vous vous êtes vu? Celui que votre mère considère comme un fils.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens ne m'aiment plus.

- Parce que vous êtes roux. Je plaisante, parce Bill et Charlie on les aime bien.

- D'accord j'ai parfois manqué de confiance envers Harry. Mais essayez, vous, de suivre un gars qui manque de se faire tuer chaque année, c'est usant.

- Je pense que c'est surtout la trahison pendant le tournoi des Trois-Sorciers qui vous a discrédité et puis après l'Horcruxe vous a achevé.

- Sérieusement? J'avais une partie de l'âme de Vous-Savez-Qui autour du cou.

- Et en quatrième année? Quel est votre excuse?

- J'étais jaloux comme une majorité de personne.

- Bon passons de toute façon dans certaines fics, vous n'avez pas le mauvais rôle. Et même parfois vous avez le rôle principal. Alors content?

- Si pour vous sortir avec Zabini est un bon rôle alors je vous le laisse. Et je ne suis pas gay!

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation. Donc tu préfères Lavande à Zabini.

- Oui parce que c'est une fille.

- Ok si tu veux une fille, il y a Pansy.

- Mais mettez-moi avec autre chose qu'un Serpentard.

- Luna, j'ai toujours pensé que vous formeriez un beau couple.

- Loufoca, no way.

- Et après tu te demandes pourquoi on t'aime pas. En même temps à quoi s'attendre d'un gars qui a la capacité émotionnel d'une cuillère à café.

- D'accord, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui fait attention aux sentiments mais pourquoi ne pas relever mes qualités.

- Tu as des qualités? Première nouvelle.

- Je suis un fin stratège, j'ai aidé Harry lors de sa première année. L'échiquier géant, c'était moi.

- Ça date un peu

- J'ai fait plein de trucs pour aider mon pote. Qui a provoqué la rencontre entre Sirius et Harry? C'est moi.

- Patmol t'a attrapé la jambe et emmené de force, ça compte pas.

- Qui était au fond de l'eau pendant la deuxième épreuve du tournoi? C'est moi.

- Harry aurait sauvé un rat mort s'il c'était trouvé sous l'eau. C'est un héro, que se soit toi, ne change rien.

- Je suis bon au Quidditch

- Tu n'es pas une flèche, non plus.

- Que puis-je faire pour qu'on m'aime?

- Tu veux le numéro de Zabini? Je l'ai dans mes contacts.

- Bon, si c'est le seul moyen.

- Je vous dis au revoir et pour le prochain invité, je vous écoute. Choisissez dans la liste si dessous ou proposer un invité que je me ferrai une joie d'accueillir.

* * *

Invités:

Hermione Granger

Drago Malfoy

Severus,

Phineas Nigellus Black (idée de Felinness)

Ginny

Voldemort,

Poudlard,

le Reviewer Connecté,

les Followers fantômes avec son frère Favoris Pourris (c'est une idée, à comprendre quand je l'écrirai),

James et Lily,

Sirius,

Mary Sue,

Peeves,

Pomfresh (idée de Feliness)

Crossover,

Lavande,

...


	5. Crossover

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

* * *

**Merci pour les commentaires et vos avis, continuer à choisir le prochain candidat.  
**

* * *

- Et bonjour! Aujourd'hui nous recevons un Serpentard bien connu, j'ai nommé

- Crossover!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'étais pas sensé être présent dans cette fic.

- Et notre histoire d'amour, t'en fais quoi? Je t'aime moi.

- Sérieux arrête le mélodrame, je te signale qu'on a une fic en cours avec Esprit Criminel, ça te suffit pas.

- Non, en plus c'est pas un tête à tête, vous l'écrivez à deux.

- Bon, très bien parlons de toi.

- J'aurai dut être appelé dés le premier chapitre car je suis quand même une catégorie à moi tout seul.

- En même temps tout le monde ne t'aime pas.

- Mais pourquoi! Je suis la porte ouverte à tellement d'univers. Qui n'a pas rêvé de faire rencontrer Harry Potter et Stargate?

- Euh, je crois que c'est mon délire personnel ça.

- C'est pas le pire, imagine Harry Potter et Pokémon.

- Vive l'histoire. Harry Potter après avoir vaincu le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps décida d'attraper tout les Pokémons, mais c'était sans compter sur Jessy, James et Miaouss.

- Et il y a 248 fics dessus.

- Ce n'est pas en français.

- T'es raciste.

- Rien à voir, je ne suis juste pas bilingue

- Autant pour moi. Si nous parlons des français on compte en tout 664 fictions dont 2 sur Pokémon.

- Tu peux arrêter avec Pokémon, t'es sponsorisé ou quoi? Parle nous plutôt du couple fard de ta catégorie.

- Harry Potter/Twilight, 163 fictions en français. Deux univers proches, créé dans des années similaires, adaptés tout les deux aux cinémas. Bref un couple parfait.

- Oui ça reste bien mais si on cherche de l'original?

- Harry Potter/Dragon Ball z.

- Un peu moins original.

- Harry Potter/X-men ou Avengers

- J'aime assez

- Un autre classique HP/SDA.

- What?

- La ouate est un composant cellulosique,…

- Non pas la ouate, What? Qui veut dire "quoi"?

- Ouate ça veut dire ouate, quoi.

- What de l'anglais, triple buse.

- Triple buse, expression qui n'est plus utilisé depuis vingt ans. Mais passons, je croyais que tu n'étais pas bilingue. C'est quoi cette nouvelle manie de mettre des mots anglais dans une conversation française. Bref, SDA c'est Seigneur des Anneaux, ignare que tu es.

- Oh on se calme et moi j'aime bien marié HP avec NCIS.

- Vu comme ton histoire est partie en vrille, c'est un divorce assuré.

- Bon j'ai fait l'erreur typique, j'ai incorporé trop de personnages des deux côtés. Donc, trop de personnalités à gérer et donc histoire foireuse.

- Je suis subtile, pour me marier, il faut du doigter. Il faut connaitre les deux séries complètement, c'est du boulot.

- Note que ça reste ma fic la plus lue.

- On se demande pourquoi, elle a une fin bancale.

- J'avoue, il faudrait un jour que je la remanie.

- Remanier, supprimer, exploser, enterrer, exorciser.

- Eh! T'es pas gentil.

- Oh aller, je t'aime bien moi.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime bien car on peut faire plein de couples originaux avec toi.

- Laisse-moi deviner, des couples gays.

- Pas toujours, j'ai bien mis Abby avec Severus.

- C'est vrai et l'incontournable, Hermione/Jasper et en couple gay Harry/Edward. Où bien sûr Alice et Bella sont des garces dans la plupart des cas, c'est plus facile pour les évincer.

- Non pas toujours, des fois, elles meurent ou Bella reste avec Jacob.

- Ça reste plausible, en même temps quand on reste sur des séries comme Charmed, Buffy, Angel, Supernatural, c'est plus facile car la magie est déjà là.

- Naruto, tu oublies Naruto. Numéro 2 derrière Twilight.

- Je me rappelle d'une fic avec le Caméléon

- Je te parle de Naruto et toi du viens avec une série dont personne ne se souvient.

- C'est bon, je n'ai pas tout suivis dans Naruto et si on connait une série sur deux c'est un peu compliqué de suivre. Et je ne te parle pas de ceux qui ont l'ambition de mêler plus de deux fics ensemble. Par exemple, mettre ensemble: Harry Potter/Stargate/Gilmore Girls/Glee, il faut déjà que le lecteur connaisse les quatre séries, qu'il les aime, c'est déjà beaucoup de probabilité.

- Je te rappelle la fic qui est en cours d'écriture sur ton ordinateur. Un mélange de Charmed/Angel/Buffy/Harry Potter.

- Ça fait un bail qu'elle est en stand-by parce que justement, les univers se marient bien mais il y a tellement de choses à prendre en compte et c'est compliqué pour arriver à suivre une logique. Et je ne la publierai sans doute jamais car c'est ma seule déception, te concernant.

- Déçue de moi? Pourquoi, c'est ma longueur, c'est ça? Mes fics sont trop courtes à ton gout.

- C'est surtout que sur des 664 fictions, il n'y en a que 229 de finies et ça je ne peux le supporter.

- Je peux changer mais je suis si complexe, j'ai encore tellement à vous offrir. Laisse-moi te le prouver.

- Oh il y un Harry Potter/Smallville qui vient de sortir.

- Tu vois t'es accro, c'est trop facile.

- Et mince, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée et passée dans la section, il y a des vraies petites perles.

* * *

**Petites précisions: 1: la fic que j'écris avec Kyo5967 est un HP/Esprit Criminel sur un compte commun = /10562623/1/La-vrai-vie-d-Harry-Potter**

**2: La blague sur la Ouate est un clin d'œil **

* * *

Invités

Hermione Granger

Drago Malfoy

Severus,

Phineas Nigellus Black (idée de Felinness)

Ginny

Voldemort,

Poudlard,

le Reviewer Connecté,

les Followers fantômes avec son frère Favoris Pourris (c'est une idée, à comprendre quand je l'écrirai),

James et Lily,

Sirius,

Mary Sue,

Peeves,

Pomfresh (idée de Feliness)

Lavande,

Dumbledore,

...


	6. Drago Malefoy

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Nouvelle interview et vous êtes plus en plus à me suivre, merci pour vos commentaires.**

* * *

- Moldue vient ici!

- Et on se calme, déjà tu dis bonjour et puis tu ne rentres pas chez moi comme ça.

- Je fais ce que je veux, je suis le prince des Serpentards

- De l'avis général, tu serais plutôt un Serpentard au cœur de Poufsouffle.

- De quel droit tu m'insultes?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

- Qui? Que je la tue

- Tu vas donc commettre tes premiers meurtres, cool. Mais je ne le dirai pas sauf si tu fais une interview.

- Très bien, si saint Potter la fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi pas moi.

- Donc Draco Malfoy ou Drago Malefoy?

- Ça dépend

- De quoi?

- De si tu me parles en anglais ou en français.

- Donc Drago Malefoy.

- Tu n'es pas si bête, pour une moldue

- Merci, enfin je crois. J'ai une question super importante, Severus c'est vraiment ton parrain car je ne me rappelle plus si cette rumeur vient des fanfictions ou si c'est la réalité?

- C'est privé, moldue.

- Elle va être passionnante cette interview, bon, que penses-tu des fanfictions?

- C'est stupide

- Pourrais-tu développer?

- On me fait passer pour un pleutre et on m'enlève mes remarques acerbes qui font ce que je suis.

- Un sang-pur coincé?

- Non enfin…

- Excuse-moi mais tu n'as jamais été fort courageux.

- Normal je ne suis pas un stupide Gryffondor, moi.

- Oui mais tu n'as jamais montré beaucoup de ruse. En comparaison, Rogue est un maitre Serpentard alors que toi, tu es le roi pour aller te plaindre à papa.

- Et l'armoire à disparaitre, c'était mon idée.

- Je te donne 5 points pour l'essai. Mais tu dois admettre que les fics te donnent une image plus agréable.

- Ils me font passer pour un gentil. Je ne suis pas gentil.

- Tu n'es pas méchant non plus. Pour t'expliquer Voldemort est un méchant, Bellatrix aussi, Greyback dans le tas mais toi tu serais plus comme Queudver. On aurait dus créer une maison à Poudlard avec comme blason un mouton, Sheepnell, tu aurais eu ta place. Parce que même dans les fics quand tu changes de camp, dans la majorité des cas tu ne sers à rien. À part….

- Ne le dis pas.

- Mais….

- Non, je ne suis pas…

- Gay, je sais, mais pourquoi vous me dites tous ça.

- Parce que c'est la vérité, invite Dumbledore ou l'autre Weasley, là, Charlie si tu veux des gays.

- Déjà de un, toi, je ne t'ai pas invité et de deux, il y a toute une communauté derrière le Drarry. C'est comme ça que tu arrives à avoir une place importante dans une fic. Mais sinon, il y a Hermione ou Ginny.

- La sang de bourbe ou la traitresse à son sang.

- Tu sais le genre Hermione est préfète et toi aussi, vous avez vos chambres séparés que d'une porte, vous êtes des adolescents pleins d'hormones et paf! Vous couchez ensemble et deuxième paf, elle tombe enceinte.

- Je passe

- Ou Ginny, la fille rebelle qui

- Couche avec tout le monde.

- Un peu comme toi, sauf que toi, on trouve ça cool quand tu es le Sex-symbol de Poudlard mais elle, parce que c'est une fille, c'est une pute. Mais nous en parlerons prochainement. Donc toi et Ginny.

- Tu disais quoi sur Potter?

- Que vous êtes trop mignon ensemble. Je te montre le tableau, tu es perdu ou lui est perdu dans des problèmes d'idéaux et vous vous trouvez et là, telle Roméo et… Roméo, vous vous révolter contre vos familles/amis et vous choisissez un camp. Soit le côté de Dumby si Voldemort est vraiment méchant, soit Voldy si Dumbledore est un manipulateur citronné. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, l'un de vous va morfler.

- Je préfère que se soit Potter.

- Oui moi aussi, car dans ces cas tu es surprotecteur avec lui, un vrai Poufsouffle.

- Ah tu vois que c'est toi.

- Non mais je n'ai pas dis que je n'étais pas d'accord. Car c'est vrai que quand Harry rejoint les Serpentards, pour diverses raisons soit les Gryffondors sont devenus soudainement très méchants, ou Harry est en réalité ton frère.

- Potter, mon frère? Vous fumez quoi?

- Oui soit ton frère jumeau ou ton petit frère. Parce qu'avec les bonnes potions ou sorts on sait tout faire. Et toi encore une fois tu deviens un frère hyper protecteur et vous oubliez vos différents dés le premier regard. C'est mignon. Donc je disais quand Harry renommée, je vous laisse deviner, Gabriel, rejoint les Serpentards, ces derniers sont en réalité super sympa. Oui, on compense, si les Serpentards ont le beau rôle, les Gryffons doivent avoir le mauvais, tandis que les Serdaigles étudient et que les Poufsouffles, soufflent,…

- Ce n'est même pas drôle, tu le sais au moins.

- C'est les commentaires, ils me contaminent.

- Je n'ai donc jamais le beau rôle.

- Si quand Harry est hors jeu, mort ou transformé en familier dont tu es le propriétaire.

- Ça c'est une histoire qui vaut la peine d'être lue.

- Oui mais ce n'est qu'une minorité de fic.

- Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à me laisser marier avec ma femme?

- Astoria ou Pansy?

- Ma vraie femme, Astoria. Je suis sorti avec Pansy au bal de Noël mais on n'a jamais été fiancée.

- Mais si on t'a déjà laissé marié avec elle et on t'a même laissé ton fils, Scorpius et

- Et quoi?

- Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir.

- Quoi?

- Il sort souvent avec la fille de Ron et d'Hermione, Rose.

- Je préfère encore finir avec Potter et ne pas avoir d'enfants.

- Ah…

- Non!

- Mais si les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants dans notre monde, dis-toi que c'est Harry qui les portent la plupart du temps. Et des fois, ils viennent même du futur pour vous mettre ensemble.

- Je crois qu'il n'y pas pire.

- Si.

- Non.

- Oh si.

- Non

- Apparemment tu aurais une proportion à devenir Veela ou vampire (avec Ryry en calice) et parfois Greyback te transforme.

- En loup-garou?

- Non en sirène

- Mais c'est affreux

- Mais non. Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit avec qui j'adore te voir.

- Je crains le pire.

- Remus.

- Je ne connais pas de Remus

- Ton ancien professeur

- Tu n'es vraiment pas bien dans ta tête, moldue.

- Tu préfères Voldemort? J'aime bien quand il te martyrise. Ou Rogue, tu préfères le Maitre des cachots ou Ron. Ou avec ton père, sérieux? Drago? Et bien mince, encore un qui c"est évanoui. Au moins ça lui évitera de tuer deux de mes lectrices.

* * *

**J'espère que l'interview de Drago vous aura fait rire ou pleurer, ça dépend. Voter pour la suivante:**

Invités:

Hermione Granger

Severus,

Phineas Nigellus Black (idée de Felinness)

Ginny

Voldemort,

Poudlard,

le Reviewer Connecté,

les Followers fantômes avec son frère Favoris Pourris (c'est une idée, à comprendre quand je l'écrirai),

James et Lily,

Sirius,

Remus

Mary Sue,

Peeves,

Pomfresh (idée de Feliness)

Lavande,

Dumbledore,

Fanfiction vs la famille

Neville,

Blaise Zabini

Pansy Parkinson

...


	7. Poudlard

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Bonsoir, un chapitre posté plus tard que les autres, la raison est que mon ordinateur a trouvé que j'étais trop folle pour lui et a décidé de planter en effaçant le chapitre que je venais d'écrire. Oh rage, oh désespoir! Je ne comptais donc pas le réécrire aujourd'hui. Et puis, ça m'embêtait quand même, donc je l'ai réécris. Il n'est pas le même que le premier essai, mais je l'aime bien.  
**

**Point number 2, certains m'ont fait remarqué, à juste titre, que j'avais fait des fautes ou qu'il y avait des problèmes de ponctuation. Et oui, je sais, c'est le grand malheur de ma vie et pourtant je vous assure que je fais attention. Alors il est vrai que d'habitude, je prends une Beta, sauf que cette fic est un délire court, juste pour les vacances et que je poste tout les jours donc c'est un peu coton. Cependant, je vais faire encore plus attention, et si ça vous dérange trop je verrai pour en prendre une, cependant dans ce cas, il faudra comprendre que je ne saurai pas poster tout jour. Et que trouver une Beta pendant les vacances, c'est difficile. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture et merci pour vos avis  
**

* * *

- Bonjour, comment allez-vous en cette belle journée pluvieuse d'été?

- Mais à qui parlez-vous sombre idiote?

- Sevy-Chou, je parle à Poudlard.

- Vous parlez au château. Vous êtes de la famille de Lovegood? Non, ne me dites rien, je vais faire comme si je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Non, attend! Ça te dirait de faire une interview? Toi,… moi,… les cachots de Poudlard.

- Et ça recommence.

- Château! Tu daignes enfin me parler. Ah, c'est malin, maintenant Sev est partit.

- C'est chaque fois pareil.

- Pourquoi tu es si triste? Tu pleures?

- Non idiote, les châteaux ne peuvent pas pleurer, c'est la pluie mais quand même. Quand tu penses à Poudlard, tu penses à quoi?

- Magie!

- Et…

- Escaliers fous

- Et…

- Grande Salle?

- Vous pensez au sexe! Vous les auteurs de fanfictions, vous m'avez fait passer pour un château de débauches.

- Mais non.

- La Salle sur Demande, c'est un élément clé. C'est là que c'est passé de nombreuses choses: les réunions de l'AD, le premier baiser chaste d'Harry Potter, c'est là que se sont cachés les élèves résistants et d'autres évènements qui restent privés. Cependant vous, vous l'utilisez essentiellement pour faire fourniquer deux élèves. Et quand je dis deux, je suis gentil.

- En même temps, une salle dont aucun professeur n'est au courant, c'est tentant.

- Et où crois-tu que Dumbledore cache ses bonbons aux citrons.

- Oh, je vais lui en piquer.

- Arrête de me faire dire des bêtises.

- Passons, à part la salle qu'est-ce qui te choque?

- Le terrain de Quidditch! Personne ne l'utilise où rarement mais les vestiaires, ça vous vous en servez!

- J'avoue.

- Je ne parle même pas des chambres de préfets, des salles de bains des préfets, des dortoirs. Merlin, parfois vous les faites coucher ensemble alors que les autres dorment juste à côté.

- Ils sont jeunes et un sort de silence bien utiliser.

- Et quel manie de faire sortir les élèves avec des professeurs, c'est immoral.

- On en a déjà parlé et puis pas avec LES professeurs, on ne parle pas de Chourave ou Flitwick (ce dernier dont je dois chaque fois aller vérifier l'écriture exacte), juste de Severus Rogue, le roi des cachots.

- Parlons-en des cachots et des appartements de Rogue. Là aussi, il s'en passe des choses. Je vois tout!

- Oh Big Brother, on se calme. D'accord, on exagère légèrement mais à part ça, tout va bien.

- Tout va bien? Non, tout ne va pas bien justement. Peux-tu me rappeler les règles fondamentales de Poudlard?

- Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant?

- Réponds seulement.

- Ok, ok, pour un château aussi vieux, tu n'es pas très patient. Alors, voyons voir. On ne peut pas aller dans la forêt interdite. On peut posséder un chat, un crapaud ou un hibou. On doit être répartit dans une des quatre maisons. On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, donc dans toi. Et madame Pince, n'a pas le droit de s'assoir à la table des professeurs de même que Rusard. J'ai tout bon?

- La forêt est interdite, parce que c'est dangereux, même Hagrid doit faire attention. Et vos élèves, ils s'y promènent comme si c'était le Pays des Merveilles. La règle des animaux est claire: chat, hibou, crapaud. Il n'est pas question d'amener, un loup, un tigre, un aigle, un lion, un faucon, bref que sais-je chez moi ou dans moi. Chaque élève doit être placé dans une des quatre maisons. Pas question de rester en suspend, d'être placer dans toutes les maisons en même temps ou encore de créer une cinquième maison. Et pas de changement au cours des années, ce n'est pas si compliqué quand même. Pour finir, effectivement, mes barrières sont infranchissables, personne ne peut rentrer ou sortir en transplanant, excepté le directeur. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'armoire à disparaitre a été utilisée, encore une belle utilisation de la Salle sur Demande.

- Elle était rangée dans une décharge.

- Ce n'est pas une décharge.

- L'endroit où tu entasses les affaires que tu veux cacher ou jeter, t'appelles ça comment?

- Le dessous de ton lit?

- C'est pour tenir compagnie au monstre qui y habite.

- Si tu veux, ce n'est pas encore le truc le plus incohérent dans cette conversation. Cependant, il y a une règle que tu as oubliée.

- Laquelle?

- Le couvre-feu. Harry a besoin de sa cape pour se faire discret mais vos élèves peuvent aller des dortoirs aux cuisines en passant par la tour d'Astronomie, et y passer la nuit sans problème.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont trop badass, se sont des Mary-Sue pour la plupart.

- Personne de ce nom là à ma connaissance.

- Je te la présenterai. Sinon on te donne quand même une seconde vie.

- Oui, si on veut, avec vos bals en veux-tu en voilà.

- Comment ça, tu n'aimes pas les bals?

- Ce n'est pas le problème, en sept années d'Harry Potter combien de bals?

- Que je compte, j'additionne ça et je retiens ça et déduis ça. Un.

- Exactement, un! Pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était exceptionnel. On n'en fait pas pour Noël. Pourquoi?

- Parce que Dumbledore est radin?

- Non, parce que je suis une école et que les élèves retournent chez eux, sauf exception, car ils n'ont plus vu leur parents depuis septembre. D'ailleurs les élèves ne retournent pas aux vacances de pâques, de carnaval, ou toutes autres fêtes, non il reste à Poudlard.

- Tu avoueras que ce n'est pas bien méchant.

- La Cabane Hurlante!

- Quoi la Cabane Hurlante?

- Comment y va?

- Il faut prendre un bois ou un chat, il faut trouver la racine qui ferra que le Saule Cogneur cesse de vouloir nous tuer, en touchant ou en lançant, le bois pas le chat, sur la dites racine.

- Exact! Alors pourquoi est-ce si simple pour vos élèves d'aller dans la cabane voir à Pré-au-Lard. Car pour certains, ils peuvent y aller quand ils veulent, le samedi, le dimanche, après les cours.

- En même temps, quel idée de planter un tel arbre tout prêt d'élève.

- Pour justement qu'ils n'y aillent pas.

- Se sont des adolescents, les interdits ça les motivent. Et ce n'est pas des points en moins qui vont les démotiver, sauf exception.

- Cela est certain quand on voit votre façon d'enlever les points.

- Comment ça?

- Certains enlèvent point par point tandis que d'autres enlèvent cent points pour des broutilles.

- Tu avoueras que ce n'est pas facile de juger.

- Admettons. Nouvelles questions!

- Tu n'es pas une école pour rien.

- Qu'elle est la différence entre une infirmière et un médecin.

- Oh je le savais

- Pompom a beau être une excellente infirmière, elle ne peut pas tout gérer. Quand un élève est entre la vie ou la mort ou qu'il a été violé, battu violement ou toutes autres idées sordides sorties de vos têtes. Il se peut qu'elle soit dépassée et que Sainte-Mangouste soit la solution. C'est une infirmière d'école.

- Vous êtes toujours là?

- Oh Sev, oui, je parlais avec Poudlard et c'est un bavard.

- Vous m'en direz temps.

- Dis-lui, toi.

- Je suis trop jeune pour ces conneries.

- Attends-moi! Je veux visiter tes appartements.

* * *

**Qui a dis que j'étais fan de Severus? C'est même pas vrai ;-)**

* * *

Invités:

Hermione Granger

Severus,

Phineas Nigellus Black (idée de Felinness)

Ginny

Voldemort,

le Reviewer Connecté,

les Followers fantômes avec son frère Favoris Pourris (c'est une idée, à comprendre quand je l'écrirai),

James et Lily,

Sirius,

Mary Sue,

Peeves,

Pomfresh (idée de Feliness)

Lavande,

Dumbledore,

...


End file.
